Camping has become a hot leisure way for people. Usually, a camper needs to cook food by himself (herself) outdoors. Therefore, a normal metal ladle or spatula becomes a necessity. In this case, the camper needs to carry various tools, which occupies the volume of a knapsack, increases the weight, and is also inconvenient to carry.
With respect to the foregoing defects, those skilled in the art have also tried to improve, and invented some tools with two functions. For example, Chinese patent 202312633 U discloses a ladle with a spatula which includes a spatula includes a grip handle, a spatula head, and a ladle head, wherein the two ends of the grip handle are respectively connected with the spatula head and the ladle head in a threaded manner. Preferably, the grip handle is provided with a recess for convenient holding. The ladle with a spatula can either be used as a spatula, or served as a ladle, is convenient to carry, and saves the space; moreover, the ladle with a spatula is simple in structure. Such a design is to respectively set the ladle and the spatula at the two ends of the grip handle, but does not solve the fore-mentioned technical problem radically.
Therefore, it is necessary to further improve the prior art via preparing a light multifunctional appliance for camping which may realize mutual transformation between a ladle and a spatula through a folding manner on the aspect of structure based on the existing technical conditions.